Ōgai (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Ōgai is the successor of Nanto Ho-Oh Ken that trained and raised Souther. Souther ended up killing Ōgai as his test to become the successor of Nanto Ho-Oh Ken which is what Ōgai wanted. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B Name: Ōgai Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 50's Classification: (Former) Successor of Nanto Ho-Oh Ken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is the successor of Nanto Ho-oh Ken), Instinctive Reactions (Should scale to Souther who managed to react to someone who was behind him while he was blindfolded), Air Manipulation (As a Nanto Seiken master, Ōgai can use air pressure and chi to cut up his opponent), Limited Flight (Some of the moves of Nanto Ho-oh Ken can allow the user to fly for a short period of time) Attack Potency: At least Large Country Level (Has been stated by Souther to be as strong as Rofu, Should be comparable to Souther) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to Souther) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Level Durability: At least Large Country Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Nanto Ho-Oh Ken has no defensive stance that Ōgai can use Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nanto Seiken: Ōgai is a practitioner in Nanto Seiken, the polar opposite of Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Nanto Seiken is to use air pressure to create waves around the user's fist or fingers to slice up the opponent. Ōgai is the successor of a form of Nanto Seiken known as Nanto Ho-oh Ken which has no stance to defend him, however, this allows Ōgai to focus purely on attacking his opponent. ** Kyokusei Jūji Ken (Pole Star Cross Fist): Kyokusei Jūji Ken is a technique as where Ōgai slashes a cross on his opponent across their chest. ** Tenshō Jūji Hō (Heaven-Soaring Cross Phoenix): Tenshō Jūji Hō is Ōgai's ultimate technique where he jumps into the air before flying into the opponent and slashing through them. ** Hōshō Jūji Hō (Resemble Soaring Cross Phoenix): Hōshō Jūji Hō is a technique where Ōgai pushes his hands against the ground to launch into the air before surrounding his body in chi which harms anyone it touches. ** Bakusei Ha (Exploding Star Wave): Bakusei Ha is a technique where Ōgai shoots out a cross-shaped projectile at his opponent. ** Hōo Enbu Jin (Flaming Blade of the Phoenix): Hōo Enbu Jin is a technique where Ōgai uses his chi to make a large phoenix around him which flaps its wings and flies into the ground in front of Ōgai which explodes. ** Hōo Kotō Kaiten (Inmortal Phoenix): Hōo Kotō Kaiten is a technique where Ōgai surrounds his body in an aura which increases his defence. ** Kōzan Shō (Spirit Blade): Kōzan Shō is a technique where Ōgai surrounds one of his arms with chi before jumping into the air and slicing the ground. ** Kyokusei Jūji Shōha Fu (Polar Star Cross Blast): Kyokusei Jūji Shōha Fu is a technique where Ōgai rushes forward slicing the opponents he passes. ** Raitei (Lightning Strike): Raitei is a technique where Ōgai calling down lightning to strike his opponent. ** Raku Ho Ha (Swooping Phoenix): Raku Ho Ha is a technique where Ōgai makes a massive phoenix out of chi which flies forward, destroying any opponent it hits. ** Seitei Jūji Ryō (Holy Emperor Cross Mausoleum): Seitei Jūji Ryō is a technique where Ōgai drops a large rock on his opponent for them to hold before arrows are shot at them and Ōgai throws a spear through them which causes the opponent to drop the rock which crushes them. ** Shōzan Shō (Hovering Slash): Shōzan Shō is a technique where Ōgai spins into the air before crashing down into the ground which emits his chi which causes all opponents around him to be sliced to pieces. ** Tenshō Gunsei Kyaku (Heavenly Star Kick): Tenshō Gunsei Kyaku is a technique where Ōgai kicks the opponent into the air before slicing them into pieces. ** Yūshō Gaku (Distant Soaring Peak): Yūshō Gaku is a technique where Ōgai rapidly jabs the opponents with his hands. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6